Adicto al Chocolate
by KawaiiSophie
Summary: A Kanda Yu nunca le gustaron los dulces en especial los chocolates, pero que pasaria si Daisya lo desafia a darle uno a Allen, sin duda tras varios eventos su forma de ver los dulces cambiara por completo...ONE-SHOT...YULLEN


_**Adicto al Chocolate**_

La vida de un exorcista no siempre era feliz, después de las misiones los exorcistas terminaban exhaustos y a veces tristes con la perdida de algunos compañeros, algunos se traumaban matando akumas con cuerpo de personas…Por tal razón Komui trataba de darles un poco de normalidad a sus vidas, celebrando las fechas importantes. Sin embargo había alguien a quien le importaba un bledo las festividades…

Ese alguien era Yu Kanda. A él no le interesaban en lo más mínimo las celebraciones pues detestaba tener que estar rodeado de las personas que solo lo hacían rabiar. Entre esas personas estaban:

La súper empalagosa Lenalee que siempre intentaba arrastrarlo a festejar con los demás

Miranda. La mujer que siempre terminaba llorando cuando hacia algo mal

Daysia. Su compañero, el bufón número 2º de la Orden…

Lavi. El conejo pelirojo. El Bufón número 1º de la Orden, Le era prácticamente imposible no amenazarlo todos los días, pues se la pasaba haciéndole bromas y llamándolo por su nombre.

Y el peor de todos…Walker…

Aquel niño inocente que le sonreía a todos, por supuesto, menos a él…

----------ooOoo----------

Kanda despertó con la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana. Tuvo un escalofrió que no presagiaba nada bueno… Se levanto de la cama con una sensación extraña…como si algo fuera a ocurrir ese día… ¿Qué día era?...lo pensó un buen rato pero no logro recordarlo, finalmente decidió no darle mucha importancia y se dispuso a ir a desayunar.

Justamente al salir de su habitación le dio un pequeño shock "¡Maldición!". Ahora entendía el porqué del escalofrió y también recordó que dìa era…

Todos los pasillos estaban completamente adornados de moños y corazones del piso hasta el techo.

"¡Maldición!" repito en su mente...Era 14 de Febrero…Día de San Valentín.

Lo primero que pensó fue entrar de nuevo a su habitación, cerrar con llave, maldecir esa fecha y no salir de ahí hasta el día siguiente. Ya iba a entrar de nuevo cuando pensó "Una tonta fecha no se va a interponer entre mi soba y yo".

Camino a zancadas, cada vez mas asqueado con el excesivo decorado rojo y rosa, preguntándose como le hizo el departamento científico para decorar todo la Orden en tan solo una noche con tanto trabajo que tienen…

Ese simplemente no iba a ser un buen día…

Al entrar en el comedor le dieron ganas de vomitar. Todo el comedor estaba invadido de un fuerte aroma a chocolate, por no decir que también estaba decorado excesivamente con corazones y listones. Sumándole a todo eso por alguna razón había bastante más gente que de costumbre.

Había una larga de buscadores esperando para pedir su comida, pero en cuanto vieron que el samurái se acercaba con una cara que decía "Si alguien se interpone en mi camino lo descuartizare", todos los buscadores se hicieron a un lado dándole el paso.

Pidió su comida y se fue a sentar a la única mesa desocupada. La mesa estaba un poco más alejada de las demás pero eso no le impedía oír las conversaciones de los buscadores.

-…Yo tengo pensado darle un chocolate…-decía uno

-¿A quién?-le pregunto el que estaba a su lado

-A Allen Walker.-dijo el buscador con una mirada un tanto pervertida

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también?...ah bueno, ya somos dos, yo también le daré uno

En ese mismo momento se oyeron una docena vocecillas que decían "Yo también"

"¿Qué demonios le ven a ese enano Moyashi?" se pregunto el samurái

Solto un bufido, miro hacia la puerta y vio, para su desagrado, a Lenalee, Lavi y a Allen…

"Hablando del rey de roma…"

Kanda dejo de comer y se encontró a si mismo mirando detenidamente al peliblanco de pies a cabeza, intentado ver lo que le veian los buscadores…El cabello blanco, la piel clara, la cicatriz en su cara, sus ojos plateados…sus labios… Bueno, había que admitir que el enano tenía un semblante algo adorable pero…pero nada del otro mundo ¿O si?

Antes de que se diera cuenta los tres exorcistas se sentaron con él. El conejo a su lado, Lenalee enfrente del conejo y el albino enfrente de él, aunque este último no le dirigió ni una mirada.

-¡Feliz dìa de San Valentin, Yu!-exclamo Lavi sonriendo

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que,¡ No me llames por mi nombre!-le dijo Kanda con un aura negra a su alrededor, sin embargo el pelirojo hizo caso omiso de su queja.

-¿Y bien? ¿Piensas darle a alguien un chocolate?-le pregunto el pelirojo

-Ni de chiste. No tengo la intención de celebrar este día

-Vamos, Kanda, -le dijo Lenalee- En la noche va a haber un intercambio de chocolates con todos y después va haber un banquete preparado por Jerry.

-Ya dije que no tengo la intención de celebrar este día-le respondió levantándose.-No me interesan esas tonterías.

-Pero Kanda…

-No pierdas tu tiempo, Lenalee-comento Allen mirando a los ojos a Kanda- No va ir por mas que le ruegues…

-¿Y tú que te metes, Moyashi?-le dijo mirándolo fríamente

-¡Mi nombre es Allen, Bakanda!-se quejo el albino parándose y acercando su cara a la de él

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco por la proximidad de sus caras así que dieron un paso atrás.

-Tsk…-soltó Kanda mientras a zancadas salía del comedor-…Maldito Moyashi, ¿Quién se cree?...

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo-pensando en encerrarse en su habitación-Daisya apareció. Y como de costumbre Kanda le saludo "risueñamente"

-No molestes, no estoy de humor.

-Ah, vamos, hoy es un día muy feliz para toda la Orden y tu estas de aguafiestas.-le dijo Daisya- ¿Y tu vas a regalar un chocolate?

-¡No!-exclamo Kanda harto- ¡No voy a celebrar este dia! ¡y mucho menos voy a regalar algo!

-Ok, ok, cálmate Solo preguntaba… Entonces… ¿no hay ninguna persona a quien le quieras regalar un chocolate?-pregunto inocentemente

-¡Ya te dije que…-No pudo terminar la frase pues de repente le vino a la mente la imagen de Allen

-¡Vaya, entonces si hay alguien!-sonrio-¿Quién es?

-¡Nadie! ¡Y No voy a dar nada!

-jejeje…¿Acaso tienes miedo?-le pregunto Daysia con voz desafiante

-¿De qué hablas?

-No, de nada-susurro

-Entonces me voy-dijo el samurái acelerando el paso

-Te reto, Kanda-le dijo de repente Daisya

-¿Retarme?-pregunto Kanda con curiosidad además de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer-¿A qué?

-Te reto a que le des un chocolate a…-lo pensó un momento-A Allen.

-¿¡Que!?

-¿Entonces no aceptas mi reto?... ¿Tienes miedo de dar un simple chocolate a alguien?

-Tsk…bien acepto tu reto. Lo hare-le respondió pensando en que se lo podría dejar en su habitación nada más.

-Po supuesto, personalmente.-agrego Daisya como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento- Hoy en la noche, en el banquete.

-¿Algo más?

-No, es todo-dijo Daisya empezando a caminar más bien a trotar intentado huir de la pregunta que le haría próximamente Kanda

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?, esto no ah terminado-le dijo Kanda poniéndose en su camino

-¿Qué?-"Rayos…"

-¿Qué gano yo si hago el reto?-pregunto con una sonrisa malévola

-¿Qué ganas?...mmm … ¿Qué quieres?

-…Tu convencerás a Tiedoll de dejarme ir solo en las siguientes misiones

-¿¡Que!? ¡Me estas pidiendo algo imposible!-exclamo Daisya

-Es lo que quiero como recompensa. Ninguna otra cosa-le dijo con una mirada fría

-…Ok… ¡ah!-sonrio- ¿Y yo que gano si no lo haces?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que me dejes llamarte Yu sin que me amenaces-le pidió con una enrome sonrisa pensando en lo mucho que se divertiría molestándolo.

-…Bien-le dijo Kanda estrechándole la mano

-¡Trato hecho!-"Esto va a ser muy divertido"

----------ooOoo----------

Kanda ya se dirigía a su habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción al pensar que en las próximas misiones iría completamente solo. Pero poco apoco su sonrisa se iva desvaneciendo…¿Cómo le daría un chocolate al Moyashi?...¿Por qué rayos acepto?, ¿Cómo dejo que el bufón de Daisya lo convenciera? Se regaño a sí mismo por haber aceptado el tonto reto y se metió a su habitación.

Todo aquello lo puso de peor humor así que se recostó lo que le pareció solo unos cuantos minutos…Allen se le acerco demasiado, ambos se sonrojaban y luego él le tomaba de la nuca entre los blancos cabellos y le besaba, el peliblanco separo un poco los labios dándole el paso a su lengua, enzarzados así en un apasionado y a la vez dulce beso…Se sentó de un salto, sorprendido de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía pensar en besar a ese enano? ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso sería algo así como una maldición del 14 de Febrero? Sacudió la cabeza intentando recuperar su sentido común.

Y había otro ligero problema: El chocolate…

Hizo una mueca de asco, La segunda cosa que odiaba después de Walker era el chocolate y todas las cosas dulces… No entendía por qué a las personas les gustaban esas cosas. Pero bueno, ya había aceptado, así que tendría que comprara algún chocolate en el pueblo. Rogaría por que no hubiera un festival ese día…

Lamentablemente si había un festival por el Día de San Valentín. Maldijo su suerte mil veces y se dispuso a buscar una tienda de dulces. Al encontrar una entro eh intento no mirar los cientos de dulces que tenía alrededor. Quería salir rápido así que tomo la primera bolsa de chocolates que vio y se dirigió a la que atendía la tienda

-Buena elección-le dijo la mujer-Déjeme decirle que esos chocolates están….

-Sí, sí, los compro-le dijo Kanda impaciente y dándole el dinero.

-¿¡Kanda!?-dijo alguien detrás de el

-¿Marie?-cuando se dio la vuelta ahí estaba Marie con una caja en la mano completamente sorprendido, muy probablemente para Miranda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto confundido

-… Eso no importa…

-Si estas comprando chocolates, supongo que iras al banquete…No sabía que tenias traje…

-¿Traje?

-Sí, el banquete es de gala-le explico su compañero

-Me lleva…-susurro Kanda al salir.

Busco una tienda de ropa, compro su traje negro y se regreso a la Orden más que enojado….

----------ooOoo----------

Se hizo de noche, se vistió para la ocasión y salió a zancadas con la bolsa de chocolates en la mano.

Los pasillos estaban un poco oscuros, por eso al principio no pudo ver bien, pero cuando su vista se acostumbro, se sobresalto al ver al Moyashi caminando frente a él. El chico vestía también un traje negro que le quedaba a la perfección. Walker también debió darse cuenta de su presencia pues se volteo.

-¡Kanda!-exclamo el peliblanco al verlo. De inmediato este se sonrojo al ver el traje del mayor…

-…-el samurái permaneció en silencio un momento, se acerco al menor y le dio sin pensar la bolsa de chocolates.

-¿Realmente son para mí?-pregunto Allen rojo mirando la bolsa

-…Si…-¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?¿Por que tenia ahora sensación de querer acercarse mas al peliblanco?

-Etto…Kanda…-empezó a decir el chico un tanto apenado pero al levantar la mirada descubrió que el samurái ya no se encontraba ahí.

Kanda se encontraba corriendo hacia la terraza, completamente sonrojado. Arrepintiéndose de haberle dado los chocolates a Allen. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer tal cosa? Se sentía tan tonto y su corazón latía rápidamente- aunque él trataba de convencerse de que era por estar corriendo.

-Demonios…-susurro cuando llego jadeando a la terraza- Perdí… Daisya gano… ¡Maldición!

Miro hacia el cielo estrellado que perdió un poco su belleza con las miles de blasfemias que lanzo el samurái. Tras varios minutos logro tranquilizarse. Y se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado…

¿Por qué se sonrojaba?...Tal vez…solo tal vez ese moyashi…tal vez estaba enamora…

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no!-exclamo mientras se dejaba caer en el duro suelo boca arriba-…Eso…Eso no es posible…

Estuvo acostado ahí sin moverse por un tiempo, escuchando el rumor de las hojas de los arboles, al viento y al palpitar de su corazón… No podía sacarse a Allen de la mente. Su cara inocente, su cabello, sus ojos plateados, esos labios que lo llamaban cada vez que lo veía…

-No amo a…a Allen…yo no…no lo amo…

-¿Cuánto más vas a negártelo, _YU_?

-¿¡Eh!?-miro hacia atrás y para su desgracia vio al bufón de Daisya. Se sorprendió pues no estaba sonriendo como de costumbre, sino que mantenía una mirada un poco seria, aunque con un brillo divertido en los ojos.-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto con una voz fría

-Vine porque se me hizo extraño que Allen no llegara al banquete, así que pensé que…tal vez estaban…juntos

-Pues como veras, él no está aquí.-le dijo percatándose del tono pervertido de su voz, le dedico una mirada fría para luego levantarse de un salto y preguntar con preocupación-¿Dónde está Allen?

-Veo que ya lo llamas por su nombre…

-…-silencio incomodo para Kanda-¡Ese no es el punto! ¿Dónde está?

-¿Cómo lo voy a saber? Justamente vine a aquí por eso…En fin, entonces no te atreviste siquiera a comprar los chocolates…

-¡Si lo hice, y ya se los di!

-¿Enserio?, ¡Genial! Aun así no se los diste en el banquete como acordamos, así que gano. Bueno entones nos vemos…_Yu-_le dijo mientras corría

-Tsk…Demonios…¿Dónde rayos estará?

No estaba totalmente seguro de porque quería encontrarlo pero sentía que algo malo le había pasado, pues Allen no era de los que se perdían los banquetes de Jerry. Examino con cuidado los pasillos y las habitaciones que encontraba. Cada vez más preocupado empezó a correr desesperado por encontrar al menor. ¿Qué tal si realmente la había pasado algo malo?

-Kanda….-oyo que lo llamaban débilmente desde un rincón oscuro

-¡!-Se acerco al rincón y vio para su confusión al chico peliblanco.

Le dio un shock temporal al ver el estado en que se encontraba. Allen estaba con la cara algo sonrojada y la mirada un poco perdida. Después de salir de su shock miro los labios del chico y otra vez tuvo esa sensación de querer acercarse más. Así que respondió a sus impulsos y rozo sus labios con los de él, pero se detuvo al percatarse del olor del licor.

-…-"¿Cross le habrá pegado la costumbre de beber?...? se pregunto mientras levantaba al chico y lo cargaba para llevarlo a su habitación

-Kanda…-susurro Allen medio volviendo a la realidad-Gracias…

-¿mmm?-fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el chico aun sostenía la bolsa de chocolates que le había dado. Tomo uno de los pocos chocolates que quedaban y se lo llevo a la boca-Oh dios…-susurro. El chocolate tenía licor y no era un licor suave sino un licor bastante fuerte. Entonces él era el culpable del que Allen estuviera borracho. Tal vez debió escuchar a la mujer que atendía la tienda…

Al llegar a la habitación del menor, Kanda lo dejo en la cama y dejo la bolsa en la mesita de noche. Miro como el chico dormía y pronunciaba su nombre cada cinco minutos, lo cual lo hacía imaginar cosas no muy puras, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Se quedo sentado a su lado en la cama hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo…

La luz de la luna entro por la ventana despertándolo de una fantasía que lo incluían junto con Allen… ¿Dónde se encontraba? No estaba seguro…pero al escuchar un suspiro sus dudas fueron respondidas.

-Buenos noches, Kanda-le saludo el peliblanco

-…-Poco a poco su cara se fue tornando roja.

-Gracias por los chocolates y…y por traerme hasta aquí….-le dijo levantándose de la cama- Sabes yo…

-…-él también se levanto y sin previo aviso empujo al menor contra la pared y le beso tímidamente, al ver que el chico no se resistió profundizo el beso. Allen separo un poco los labios dándole el paso a la lengua del mayor.

Por primera vez le encanto el dulce sabor del chocolate que tenia la boca del menor. Examino despacio cada hueco, sintiendo su calidez y disfrutando su sabor…se pregunto porque rayos estuvo odiando todo este tiempo los dulces, si sabían tan…tan exquisito…

Muy a su pesar rompieron el beso por falta de aire

-Sabes muy bien…dulce-susurro sin pensar sonrojado

Ambos sonrieron. Kanda sintió una inmensa felicidad pues era la primera vez que el chico le dedicaba una sonrisa así, igualmente Allen se sintió eufórico al ver por primera vez una sonrisa por parte del samurái.

-…Jeje, y yo que creía que no te gustaban las cosas dulces-respondió Allen mientras tomaba un chocolate y se lo llevaba a la boca de forma provocativa.

-Je…Yo también lo creía-dijo tomando por la cintura al peliblanco con una mano y agarrándole la muñeca con la otra, embriagándose con sus olor- Pero desde ahora creo que me volveré adicto…-y volvió a unir sus labios tiernamente.


End file.
